


Awakening Part 1

by captaingrayson



Series: Lynn and Mr. Locksley [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Da Vinci's Demons, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, I'll add more characters as I go, Modern setting but not an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: There's more to it than a summary and way too many fandoms and characters let's hope I don't fuck it up.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting a previous fic from a few years ago bc I botched that one.

I wish I could explain all the weird things that are about to happen and can't really be explained but I can't, I have no idea how, but I'll try. Jaylene Elizabeth Lynn, I am eighteen and finishing - more or less trying to - my senior year. I have three friends at this time, Anna and Andy. I feel that if I don't tell this story I'll regret it. You should know why I write this and why it matters; I work in the shadows, so that humanity's freedom may prosper. Freedom. It's such a common thing we all want to have but the price to pay to get the freedom we want, the fight... It leaves everyone and everything broken, except maybe, but just maybe, the future. Let's focus now and get to the point, I want you to read this whole story, maybe gauge the emotions within it, but concentrate on what I'm trying to tell you. Now, shall we begin?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small introduction to the protagonist and a bit of their personality.

“Jay!”

“Yeah?” I called out as I was sitting on my bed, the haul from the library spread out before me. I was reading about the Soviet Jews, not the most interesting thing and definitely more frustrating of all the topics I could’ve chosen for this paper. I had finished reading about the Bund, realizing that mom didn’t say anything back I grumpily slammed the book shut and exited my history book terror circle. I pulled one of my earbuds out of my ear my emo blaring from the speaker.

“Jay?”

I exited my room and saw mom heading down the hall towards me, Girolamo Riario behind her. I closed my door behind me and walked up to them.

“Don’t damage your hearing, kiddo. You won’t be able to hear Brendon Urie,” she said smiling.

“I didn’t do anything,” her attitude gave me the ‘you done fucked up’ alarm, “and Anna and I will be careful and safe, and I have straight A’s and-”

“Jay, I’m not mad, just had a long day. Mr. Riario wants to speak with you about your internship.”

Andy Biersack’s demonic metal scream exited my earbud, I instinctively reached for my earbud jack and yanked the cord out hoping Pandora would pause the music. It didn’t and Black Veil Brides blasted from my phone, “Ahh,” I frantically pressed the volume button but in my haste I ended up just chucking the device into the bathroom next to us, quickly slamming the door after it. “This won’t be a problem at work,” I said quickly. The song was muffled behind the door.

“Well, considering the job you’re getting I’d recommend keeping the volume low or not at all,” Riario said, amused.

My mother looked at me excitedly.

“May we discuss this privately?”

I paused for a moment puzzled, “Ah, uh yeah. Lemme just retrieve my phone and I’ll meet you in my umm… Room?”

He nodded and walked past my mother and I. I slipped into the bathroom and grabbed my phone to pause my music. Mom tried to gush but I cut her off and walked to my room. I found Riario looking at one of my library books.

“The Soviet Jews, interesting topic, if you don’t fall asleep first of course.”

“I could think of worse work,” I said, tossing my phone onto my bed, “It was between me and a conspiracy theorist.”

He softly set the book down, “So, you father wants to push what you do for the company. He won’t let you work part time as a receptionist.”

“Well, that’s not his concern. I’m not working for him, I’m working for you.”

“I told him you’ll be a secretary. You’ll only have to act as a secretary if he’s present. But my real concern is what you actually want to do.”

“Not work for my father’s company,” I said, “He can give it to that Grayson kid. I’m just doing this to build a resume.”

“You’re planning on moving out when you’re eighteen aren’t you?”

“Definitely.”

“You’ve gotten the job,” he stated, now leaning on my wall, “I’ll need to know when you can start. Also, when I can have you work.”

I nodded and grabbed my pen to write a reminder on my hand.

“You can email it to me if that’s easier. My actual secretary will pass it on,” he shifted and stood in front of me, “I’d like to get you started sometime next week, Ms. Lynn.”

“Thanks, Riario,” I said, also writing that on my hand.

“You could try to write that somewhere else,” he said, smiling, “they’re very touchy about professionalism.”

“Right,” I said, laughing.

“See you on Sunday,” he said as I stood, I gave him a side-hug, “My father is finally deciding to show up.”

“Catholics are so stubborn,” I said as he left.

He waved and shut the door, leaving.

“Oh, Jeebus,” I said exhaling. I turned my music back on and plugged in my earbuds. I really don’t want to work for Abstergo but I really don’t have a choice at the moment. All my classmates took the good misery jobs. I continued to take notes, by 9 o'clock I had read through all the books and finished my notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the second chapter like rn.


	3. Chapter 2

“How far did you get in those notes?”

“I finished them,” I said coolly, writing down equations and finishing the math, “it was boring, not hard. I want to learn about those assholes who ruined their lives not about how they didn’t get anywhere.”

“You’re a freak of nature, you know that,” said Andy, shaking his head, “You get that Abstergo job?”

“Yeah I did,” I said putting my pen down, “I’m a receptionist. Riario will accommodate my hours.”

“You call your boss Riario?”

“He’s a family friend. I’ll see him in church on Sunday.”

“By the way, can I go to your sabbath? My mom told me to try white church and then never complain about church again.”

“You do realize I’m Catholic. And in my family we don’t call it sabbath, I’m pretty sure that’s what the Jewish call it, we just go to church.”

“Okay, same Bible.”

“No, we don’t have the same Bible we have similar Bibles and the same God but it’s not the same Bible. Or worship.”

“Can I go or nah?”

“No, Andy. Go to Anna’s church.”

He sighed, “Just tell me what it’s like then.”

“Latin, words, This is Gospel for the fallen ones, Locked away in permanent slumber, Assembling their philosophies, From pieces of broken memories!”

Andy shoved me, “Imma hit you.”

“If you wanna start a fight, You better throw the first punch, Make it a good one.”

Anna suddenly sat next to me, “Haven’t you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door!”

“So gentlemen, if you’re gonna preach, for God sakes preach with conviction!”

“Andy you ruined it. Like Dallon Weekes level ruined it.”

“If you love weed let’s go smoke!”

“Guys,” Mr. Locksley interjected, “I know they’re your favorite band but please keep the sex and drugs out of it.”

We apologized and he continued past us. We were then reminded that we were in the cafeteria and next to a bunch of teachers in conversation.

“I’m not okay.”

I smiled at Anna, “Trust me.”

“Let the fucking idea die already!”

We glared at him.

“What? It’s not like they’re a band.”

I looked him deadass in the eyes, “Why are we taking you to the Panic! concert tonight?”

“So the three of us can meet Brendon? And you love me?”

I rolled my eyes and checked the time, “I’ve got to go,” as I packed my things and snagged my keys, “I’ll be back before your next class.” They called me a lucky bastard as I left them for the parking lot. As I approached my car I clicked the remote and pulled out my phone. I tossed my stuff in the trunk of my CRV as I texted Girolamo, sending the message as I got into the driver’s seat. Before exiting the parking lot I checked the text he sent me. He told me where to meet him, why he wanted to talk at the mall was beyond me, but I drove to the mall and got there before him. I found myself at the Hot Topic, I was looking through the nerdy dresses when I realized someone was standing behind me. I pulled a Wonder Woman formal dress from the rack.

“The Marauders Map one looks cooler,” said Girolamo, “Just don’t wear it to church.”

I found that one on the rack and looked at it, “I’m small enough that it wouldn’t be a problem, I’d need a cardigan though. The pastor would be proud of my self expression, disappointed in the witchcraft. But that’s not why I’m here.”

“He’s an odd one isn’t he,” Girolamo muttered quietly to himself then cleared his throat, “Yes, why are you here?”

“Prom, and Mom wants me to get more casual dresses. I’m allowed three? I think.”

“You’re at Hot Topic for prom?”

“I like to challenge the status quo,” I said taking the Marauder’s Map off the rack, “I technically get four dresses,” I said, “but that’s a bit much.” I searched the rack for another informal dress settling for a My Chemical Romance one after closing my eyes and randomly picking between that and the 11th Doctor.

“Don’t wear that to church either,” Girolamo said as I walked up to the register.

“Hey, Jay,” they said, I come here way too often, “what are you doing here,” they started ringing up my items.

“Prom, and this place is the best for buying nerdy clothes and it’s near my house.”

“Will I see you at Panic! at the Disco?”

“Yep,” I said, pulling out my card.

“Give me one sec,” she said walking away, she returned with black corset and a red blazer, “Your friend, Anna, got this for you. I’ve covered it because she covered one of my shifts for me last week. Wear it to the concert.”

“That’s so cool,” I said excited, “I knew there was a reason I asked her to come.”

She bagged my stuff and I left with Girolamo after thanking her. We walked for a bit before I said that I had other classes.

“Your father has changed his mind.”

“What do you mean?”

“My father spoke to him,” Girolamo continued, “and convinced him to let you be a receptionist. Actually, he called your father out on his nepotism.”

“Tell your father I said thanks,” I said, “nepotism doesn’t work everywhere.”

“Just at Abstergo,” he said, he was looking ahead and then his expression changed as if he noticed something.

“What is it,” I asked, whatever he was thinking I had broken him from his thoughts.

He smiled and shook his head saying it was nothing and looked at his watch. He offered to walk me to my car and I agreed.  I thanked him for the news before getting in my car and setting off towards school giving a wave as I left.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, just a relay of Jay and her friends going to their much anticipated Panic! concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and slow to pick up patience is key.

Plans tend to change and that’s exactly what happened with Anna, Andy and I. I ended up driving us to the Panic! at the Disco concert because Anna’s dad needed her car. I wore the corset and blazer Anna got me, Andy wore leather skinny jeans and a leather jacket over his Panic! shirt with an octopus emoji pin attached to his jacket, Anna wore a black t-shirt and a Panic! cardigan with her DIY Panic! shorts and chucks with a pride flag cape for Girls/Girls/Boys.

When we got in we missed Saint Motel and part of Misterwives. But, not one of us cared because we were up front with a full view of Brendon Urie himself. By the end of the concert our voices were almost gone. When we finally met Panic! Andy ruined everything with a lyric pun and for the rest of the meet Anna and I pretended we didn’t know him. Because, no, just no. At the end of the night we struggled with post concert sadness and ended up crashing at Anna’s place.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church, a new character is introduced and a mentioned one is formally presented.

It’s been a couple weeks since the Panic! Concert and I finally caved and let Andy join my parents and I at our Sunday service, so he can see “white church” as opposed to his “black church”. After the service Andy and I were starting to exit the church, him telling me his grandma and mom were both right and me just looking at him with the “you fucking moron” glare. We were almost to the door when Girolamo pulled me off to the side.

“Can we talk?”

I looked back at a very pissy looking Andy and told him to go on before looking back at Girolamo, “Well, I mean you kinda yanked me out of line here so is there really a need to ask?”

“Good point,” he said, “I meant can we talk privately?”

“Yeah,” I said nodding, I mean why wouldn’t we be able to, right, “of course, you’re technically family.”

He smiled and nodded, “Right, it’s still polite to ask,” he said as we started walking away from the crowd. We were making our way closer to the podium, far from the others before he asked me, “Your voice sounds rougher than usual, are you okay?”

“Jeez, still? I swear I think the concert destroyed my vocal cords.”

“I forgot about that,” he stated looking down, “how was it?”

“The best! I swear if I was old enough I’d become a roadie just to spend more time with Brendon and the touring band. And Sarah! God those two are my favourite band couple they’re just so perfect together. And just that entire group is awesome,” I paused, “I’m sorry I’m… Uhh, heh.”

“No it’s fine, it’s good when a fan can enjoy more than just the music.”

“So, what did you want to talk about,” the church was empty now.

“What are you doing for your birthday next week?”

“Anna, Andy and I were gonna look for an apartment we can afford and then nothing really until I go to work. Why?”

“Curiosity.”

“You do realize you’re thirty right, Giro,” I asked knowing what he was asking. I’m sorry but I kind of draw the line at 25 and Girolamo is 37 and I’m not even 18 yet. I mean when I was in middle-school and younger I thought he was a very attractive man, well he still is, but I’ve learned the ways of sensibility and there is a certain age a girl should draw the line at when dating guys. Well, I guess I believe that I should draw the line because it’s apparently creepy, for hetero me, to date a guy when you’re one age and he is a whole other. 

“Yes and do you realize that I was at the hospital when you were born, which means I have every right to ask you if you would consider spending time with an old friend on your birthday?”

Oh. Well, den… I wasn’t expecting that and now I feel like an asshole, “Yeah I could consider that,” I said a little more playfully in an attempt to sound nicer.

“By the way that ‘Grayson kid’ wants to know if you have a date next Saturday,” Girolamo pulled out a sticky note pad that my desk mate and I use to pass notes, “he thinks you’re really pretty,” he said in a low voice. I felt that his tone was less than pleased about Scott wanting to take me to prom. It was almost enough to make me say no. Girolamo stood patiently awaiting my response.

“I’ll think about it and have an answer by Tuesday?”

“You can say no, you know that right?”

“I get the feeling you want me to,” I said, “I believe in the benefit of the doubt and I’m willing to think about it,” I awkwardly continued.

“He’s twenty-one,” Girolamo said annoyed.

“So?”

“You’re telling him alone.”

As if someone being there with me would make a difference, I nodded anyways. He brushed his black hair out of his face and saw something, realizing something had caught his attention I turned in the direction he was looking. There was a man with a brown leather jacket, a considerable amount of brown stubble, his brown hair was messily styled like he had run his hands through it to make the hair stand, his eyes were brown too and had a kind of genius but playful gleam in them. The sleeves on his jacket were also frayed at the ends, his shirt even had what looked like dust and paint stained on it, messy jeans too.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted anything,” he said, slightly sarcastic, “I noticed you never left, Riario, and so I thought I’d come in and find you. After all, you did call me here to talk.”

“I will meet you outside, Artista,” Girolamo growled, I looked back at him his entire demeanor had changed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so ready to kill someone.

Suddenly, a door opened; Girolamo’s stance changed coolly as Scott walked in. He stopped after seeing the man standing across the room, then continued to walk up to Girolamo and I.

“Grayson would you so kind to walk with Ms. Lynn to her car? It seems I have business to attend to.”

“Of course,” Scott held his arm out for me and I placed my hand at his elbow and told him to wait by the entrance and that I wouldn’t be long. He smiled and walked to the doors, I thought I saw him glare at the other man as he passed.

“Girolamo can I ask you something, like real quick,” I said, pointing, “like over there?”

“Yes,” he said glaring as he followed me to the tower stairs and followed me up until no one could see us.

“Who is he and why do you look like you want to kill him?”

“He’s an old acquaintance that I wish would just curl up and die, why do you need to know?”

“Because you’re kinda scary when you have your murder face on, just saying,” I said. His expression softened. He looked up at me and his expression became curious, he moved to the next step and I shifted back, he grabbed my waist stopping me.

“Scott, really,” he asked, now eye to eye with me and moving closer, “you don’t seem too sure yourself,” his face was now very close to my face and I didn’t know if I should move or not and I kind of didn’t want to move because, damn. He pulled me closer his arm snaking around the rest of my waist while the black apron and front of my dress crumpled against him.

“Girolamo,” I started in a neutral tone, “can you-”

I was cut off as he kissed me, my mind went blank my last thought being ‘If only he wasn’t thirty-seven’. I didn’t realize I had moved myself closer and grabbed his jacket while completely forgetting my important rule because I’m still only 17 and 20 years younger. Dear God, what have I done? I also didn’t notice that he had moved to my step and that my back was now to a wall and his arm was now across my exit.

“Sorry, it felt like you were going to fall,” he breathed.

I let go of him and straightened my posture, “I need to,” I moved his arm away from the wall and slid out of his grasp, “bye,” I said quickly moving down the stairs. I was stopped by the man at the end of them.

“He’s a sneaky one isn’t he?”

“I need to go, Scott’s waiting for me,” I replied.

“Eagerly if I may be so bold,” he held out his hand, “I’m a friend of one of your teachers, Robin,” he said, “I hear you’re one of his best pupils, Jay.”

“How-”

“My name’s Leonardo,” he said, “sorry, got ahead of myself didn’t I? Well, you should go meet up with Scott. He’s waiting like a lost puppy.” Leonardo moved and let me through.

I walked through the church and grabbed Scott’s arm wrapping one arm around his bicep and setting a hand by his elbow. I had surprised him.

“Hey, you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s walk for a bit first,” I said cutely.

“Okay,” he smiled, “anything for the lady.”

I smiled back at him and we exited the church slowly walking away. We weren’t saying anything as we did. I eventually stopped him before reaching my car, with a very grumpy Andy standing next to it.

“So, I don’t have a date for prom but I will gladly buy you a ticket when they’re on sale at school and let you be my date.”

“Really,” he didn’t seem to believe me, “I didn’t think you would actually take my offer seriously, I mean cause I’m definitely not your age,” he confessed.

“Well, I’d love to go with you,” I said, smiling up at him as we began to walk up to the car again.

We parted ways at the car and Andy rejoiced at the A/C as we began to pull out of the church parking lot. I noticed a more than displeased Girolamo walking to his car as I peered into my mirror before leaving the church completely to take Andy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Da Vinci's Demons Leo not the most beloved Leo from Assassin's Creed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don't you read it and find out?

“Alright class,” Mr. Locksley announced to the room in an attempt to get our attention, “today you’re getting time to work on your next project. This one is worth more points because apparently you all aren’t smart enough to write real essays! So, I expect you all to be working within your groups, but I know you’re probably just gonna sit there and dick around,” a chuckle went around the class, “I have the computer cart and if I see a phone I’m taking it or you can add money to the ‘Moron Tin’, and no, James you can’t go to the bathroom find some other time to smoke weed.”  
The class started to get to work, Mr. Locksley sighed and sat with my group while we worked. His blonde hair was messier than usual, and his t-shirt wasn’t tucked in. He asked us about the project.  
“The freak over here has already done most of it so we’re just outlining stuff.”  
“Andy,” Locksley looked him deadass in the eyes, “if an admin walked in here you better not fucking tell them you’re doing ‘stuff’.”  
“You’re not my dad,” said Andy.  
“Like hell I am!”  
“You’re right Locksley,” I said laughing, “you’re too damn white!”  
“I never knew my real father only my step-father,” Andy started dramatically, then he sat up and got serious, “and no, he did not take his black ass to go get groceries.”  
“I know you’re joking about it but, has your mom gotten any better,” I asked, Andy’s dad was an officer in the military and when we were all kids his dad left for a few days for some training exercises, one of them went sideways and his dad was killed, I don’t think his mother ever got over it.  
“Sometimes that’s what it looks like but honestly, I have no clue.”  
“Alright get back to work, or I’ll call your parents and you won’t be going to prom.”  
“I paid seventy dollars,” I told him, “there’s no way in hell I’m not going.”  
We worked for the rest of the period and when it ended Locksley said he needed to talk to me. I waited, standing at the other side of the desk partly thinking I was in trouble but also partly thinking it was worse than just being in trouble.   
“You seem out of it today, are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” I lied, Sunday had thrown me off in all kinds of ways. Was I going with Scott to keep my age boundary rule, was I doing it because I actually wanted to be low and piss off my boss, was I using Scott, am I actually afraid to process my thoughts about Sunday therefore I’m procrastinating by going with Scott, do I actually like Girolamo, do I even trust them what about myself, what is happening in general with my brain? I had so much going through my head that I didn’t even know Locksley was calling for my attention until he shook one of my shoulders, “Oh, sorry. What were you saying?”  
“Do you need to talk about something?”  
“I don’t think so, it’s just work stuff and Prom stress I’ll probably be fine,” I lied again, Jay explain to yourself why you’re lying to your favorite teacher.  
“Hello,” said a somewhat familiar voice, “Robin we need to talk,” it was Leonardo.  
“I’m talking with a student Leo. For the love of God can’t you just call me?”  
“Oh, hello Jay,” he further entered the classroom, “we’ve already met,” he said to Locksley, “trust me, you’ll want to hear this. It’s,” he lowered his voice, “from an old friend.”  
Locksley sighed, “Just hold on,” he looked at me, “so, you’re fine?”  
“Yeap,” I nodded.  
“You sure?”  
“She’s lying I can tell you that right now,” Leonardo piped in.  
“Leo!”  
“Alright.” he raised his hands in defeat, “you really should work on your tells kid you’re far too obvious, your father probably sees right through you. Bet he ignores it, wouldn’t want to hurt his little girl. Or anger Riario, I bet that’s what he’s so afraid of, his boss. I’d wager that the second his darling little princess doesn’t convert into their ideals they’re gonna have to tell Riario, I actually wonder if he’d swoop in to rescue you or if you’ll run to Scotty and cause Girolamo to ditch his facade. By the way, he probably did all that Sunday just to fuck with you, I’d be careful around them.”  
I was getting ready to punch the bastard in the face when Locksley replied with a deadly tone, “Leonardo that is enough!”  
“I’m just telling the truth.”  
“I’m amazed I haven’t bloody killed you yet, I’ll see you next class, Jay.”  
I left quickly, suddenly I found myself in my car fuming. I’m glad I left I probably would’ve killed Leonardo had I stayed any longer. I heard a knock on my window that pulled me from my thoughts. Scott was standing outside my car, confused I rolled down my window. He was dressed way nicer than he usually is, Abstergo must’ve been having board meetings today. Scott’s golden hair was slightly messy, his tie bar was crooked and his tie was loosened. He looked kind of tired too, like he had something to ask but knew that the other person most likely didn’t want to help. He was kind of like a puppy which was almost cute except he looked like he wanted to low key die a little there too. He knocked on my window and I realized I had just been staring at him instead of rolling the window down to talk to him.  
“Hey,” I said, he seemed to pause.  
“Hey, uh, is this a bad time? I can call you instead, if you-”  
“What? No, I’m fine, what is it?”  
“Are you sure? You seem angry is all,” he said, a worried expression on his face, well more exactly an adorable worried face, “I have a favor though if you’re really wondering.”  
“Yeah I kind of am ‘really wondering’,” I lightly laughed, “why the twenty-one year old cute guy from my office building is standing at my car door?”  
“How would you like to get some use out of that black dress you got today?”  
“I didn’t get a dress today?” I looked at him quizzically with a smirk on my face, I paused and turned to my passenger door asking him if he wanted to sit, he shook his head so I rolled up my window and opened the door to get out.  
“It should’ve come this morning,” he muttered.  
“I guess you ruined your own surprise,” I said plainly.  
“I know,” he was going to continue, but my phone buzzed and stole my attention.  
“Hold on,” I said double tapping my screen, my mom had texted me a picture of the dress. I smiled and showed my phone to Scott, “Well, Prince Charming, your ass has been saved by my mother. Nice dress,” I said bringing my phone back to look at it, “but I don’t know if I’m a cute princess of darkness kind of girl, don’t worry I’ll make it work.”  
He laughed, “I bet you will.”  
“I don’t know what that meant but it sounded very bro.”  
“Please don’t ever say that again, like no, just no.”  
I laughed, “Alright, alright. So, what do you want to ask me?”  
He ran his hand through his hair, “Abstergo is doing this thing, Paolo organized it weeks ago, anyways; it’s tonight and I don’t want to go alone and assuming your parents are going you’ll probably go to and instead of two people being bored out of their minds there won’t be anybody bored,” he stumbled, “Ah, I mean from our? Perspective? Maybe? I don’t know.” He groaned in discontent.  
“This is the first I’ve heard of this but I’ll go with you. Alright Scott Grayson I’ll go to this Abstergo thing with you tonight, that Paolo organized weeks ago, as long as you’re still free to take me to prom next week. Unless you’re not cause then you owe me seventy bucks.”  
“Seventy?”  
“I took five dollars off!”  
“That’s for two tickets?”  
“Yes Scott, now answer my question!”  
“Answer mine first,” he smirked like a dork.  
“I did,” I said slightly annoyed.  
“No, you didn’t,” he looked concerned now, “Are you okay?”  
“Scott, you should know better than to ask a girl that.”  
“Well, I guess I don’t know better after all. So, answer my question.”  
I sighed, “I’m fine, a person just got on my nerves earlier.”  
He frowned, “It was Leonardo wasn’t it? I swear Robin needs to keep his fucking dog in check before I do it myself.”  
“You know him?”  
“Yeah, he’s a pain, he believes that nobody is as genius as he is and basically acts like a dick because of it.”  
“Actually he acts that way because people don’t understand him, he’s intelligent and when he expresses it people get annoyed. Most likely because he’s probably right and they feel stupid,” I said, I wasn’t wrong I used to do it too, until I realized that it was unnecessary to waste breath on what should be the obvious.  
He smirked, again and sighed, “He’s still a dick,” he ran his hand through his hair, “I still want to talk to him.”  
“No, I shouldn’t have let it get to me, if there’s a next time I’ll definitely give him a taste of his own.”  
“Still,” he trailed off and I looked at him.  
“Still, no, besides Locksley was there and he was pissed.”  
“Fine, and I’m still free to take you. What color is your dress?”  
“Don’t get me a corsage, don’t even get me flowers, and don’t wear a Superman tie. Actually wear something Dark Knight related.”  
“What is this dress?”  
“Wonder Woman.”  
“Then Superman is the only option here.”  
“I might just take Andy instead,” I joked.  
“Alright! Shit. Batman, you said?”  
“Yes. Now I have to head home or we’ll never get to that thing,” I said turning to my car door. Scott stopped me and kissed my cheek and told me he’d see me later.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 people have looked at this so far. But how many are actually into this story? How do they know if they actually like it? o.o

Wearing the dress Scott gave me I grabbed my phone and my clutch and exited my room.

“Where are you going?”

“Dad, I told you when I got home,” I looked at him annoyed.

“Oh right, with Scott,” he said more agitated than usual, “He won’t be able to take you.”

“Well, that’s a whole lot of crap.”

“Language!”

“Thanks Mom,” I said sarcastically, “You can’t stop me from going out with Scott or anyone really. Just stop parenting for the rest of my time here. In fact I’ll be gone by the weekend, Andy, Anna and I have found a place and when my birthday passes I’ll move in, and you won’t have to parent me anymore.”

My dad started to say something when I received a text from Scott, I quickly checked the text as he began to rant. Shoving my phone in my clutch I looked at my dad coldly and cut him off without skipping a beat, “I have to go, I’ll pack the rest of my boxes when I get home and load up the car Anna’s got space I can use.” As I spoke I quickly walked away towards the door and promptly exited the apartment and then rushed to Scott’s car out front.

“Hey,” he was slightly surprised as I buckled my seatbelt, “Oh, no,” then he saw the expression on my face, “you got in another fight with your dad.”

“And how would you know that,” I wasn’t annoyed, more like impressed that he could tell and taken aback by his question.

“You always have that look on your face when you fight with your dad, we all kind of notice it. And usually a week later you’re single because that’s what he does.”

“Shit,” I said in realization.

“Why don’t we go somewhere else then? Since your dad was giving you shit earlier.”

“I don’t know why he doesn’t trust you, you work for the company and you’re better than the guy I was dating before.”

We were driving through Manhattan now, “Who was that?”

“Jock, his name was Daniel, new kid, seemed really nice, as soon as we broke up I saw him with another girl by second period. Anna looked into it, he’s apparently a lying shit.”

“Daniel,” Scott said thinking, “Daniel Jacobs?”

“Yeap,” I nodded, we were passing night clubs now, “that one.”

Scott parked at what looked like a dank warehouse, and shut off the car. He turned to me and laughed, “What’s that face for?”

“Where are we?”

“You’ve lived in New York for how long? And with the kind of friends you have? And you don’t know this place?”

“No, I don’t, I’ve been to the other dank warehouse where the newer rock kids hang out and play gigs for tips. And yes it is a closed club of rockers,” I wasn’t lying, there was this warehouse in a not so safe area, well safe enough if you dress the part, that was like a extremely rundown version of CBGB’s but not popular. It was created by some senior alumni from my school almost 5 years ago, it started as a place where a bunch of emos, punks, smokers and straight edges went to hang after school, then it became this rock’n’roll haven for anybody worthy of being let in. Basically you just have to ask nicely, “so what is this place?”

“You’ll have to find out,” he said, “You might want to change out of the gown.”

“How the hell am I doing that?”

“Your friend Anna raided your closet,” he was smirking at me, “she pulled something for you to change into.”

I need to take Anna’s key away, I nodded at Scott who got out of the car and walked around to get the door for me. He helped me into the back seat to change, a garment bag lying across the seat. I knew which bag it was and had a guess at which dress she had put in it, when Suicide Squad came out a bunch of merch did too and as bad as that movie was I wasn’t as disappointed as I could’ve been. We got some of the stuff released for the movie, I got Harley stuff, Andy got Joker stuff and Anna instead got Ivy gear. She could’ve put my Harley Quinn dress, the one she wore in the club, or she put in something completely different.

“I’ll stand guard,” Scott said jokingly.

“My hero,” I unzipped the bag as he closed the door. I was wrong about the dress, Anna packed my vintage 50’s style dress, and no it’s not a poodle skirt, the red one with white roses on it. I changed out of the black dress and into the red one, with great difficulty, and fixed my hair. I pulled my curls up into a ponytail and tied my blue scarf around the base, wouldn’t make sense to tie it the way it should’ve been since I don’t have bangs. I opened the car and stepped out, Scott was standing next to the door and turned to face me, I came around the door closing it behind me and seeing Scott’s expression as I turned back to face him. I guess he didn’t know what Anna picked, or he’s amazed that I can change my entire look in 3 minutes; I’ll take either one. I looked at him, “What?”

He cleared his throat, “Ah, nothing. It’s nothing,” he offered his arm.

“Thanks,” I took his arm and walked to the front with him.

At the door there was a guy, like a bouncer but dressed less scary. He asked Scott for something, Scott raised his hand and showed what I thought was his Abstergo signet ring. The guy let us in and we walked through a hall. “Ooh, spooky,” Scott leaned towards me to whisper, “at the end it’s cool I promise.” I huffed a small laugh and smiled, and noticed he wasn’t wearing his tie, “Where’d your tie go,” I asked, he said he took it off. Right before we entered the rumored ‘cool part’ I stopped him and unbuttoned the first 2 buttons on his shirt, “You looked like a dweeb.”

“Thanks,” he opened the door behind me and I turned around and peered inside. It was like a Greaser hideout, but with 80’s rock and slightly less leather. He walked in with me and found us a table, a booth really, he sat next to me and started his John Green esque pretentious teen speech but from a 21 year old, “I usually come here when work has pissed me off. It’s nice has character and all. Plus I like the atmosphere, it’s great. That old rock scene that you can only hear about from people older than you. It’s also less dank that the warehouse you and your friends go to.”

“Nice monologue, but I don’t think you’ve ever been to my hang out,” I said, “we’ll stay here till nine-thirty but then we’re going somewhere else.”

“I’m not going to that warehouse with you if that’s what you’re thinking,” he looked at me critically.

“And I’m not giving you an option.”

“I really wish you would.”

“What, Scott, don’t wanna spend time with a bunch of kids?”

“Hey! I didn’t say that.”

I laughed at him, “Then stop acting like you’re older than you are. You’re twenty-one, not forty, start acting like it.”

“And what does a twenty-one year old act like? Huh?”

“I don’t know! I’m seventeen!”

“Fine, but give this place till ten at least.”

“‘Kay, but at ten we’re leaving and I’m driving. I’ve already texted Anna and Andy, and a couple others.”

He looked at me.

“Not to join but,” I stopped, “you’ll see when we get there, I’ll have to change in the car again though.”

“Into what?”

“Anna packed some other stuff too,” I said, “it’s my look, as they call it.”

“Alright I have to see this.”

We stayed and spoke together until 9:50, then we left so I could change and surprisingly take the wheel of Scott’s precious car. I asked him if he had something else to wear, while I drove to the warehouse my friends and I frequented. He told me he didn’t, which is a problem. We got there before my friends and I parked the car at the back. Scott asked why I did as I got my phone out to text Andy to bring some black, then I told Scott to chill and wait. We sat in the car and spoke some more, Scott told shitty jokes and I bored him with my day until Andy, Anna and our other two friends showed up.

“I got what you asked, Jay,” said Andy chucking a bag at Scott, “and it’s nice to see you again, Dude.”

“Thanks,” Scott said skeptically, looking at the bag, “what is this?”

“Get changed,” I told him, “Jason, get set up. We’ve got people waiting.”

He nodded and left with Tyler, our other friend and his brother.

Scott got changed in his car and I changed in our van, my ripped faded skinny jeans, black booties, leather jacket with crudely added coat tails, and a black top with victorian like frills around the collar. I added purple extensions to my hair and grabbed my guitar picks. Stepping out of the van I saw Scott who looked kind of sad, I started laughing.

“I look really fucking dumb don’t I?”

“No,” I said still laughing, “just miserable,” I walked up to him, “here,” and ran my hand through his hair to make him look slightly less ridiculous. When I was done I took half a step back, “Better?”

“Better,” Anna and Andy said together.

“Let’s go guys,” I said grabbing Scott’s hand.

“Will you tell me what’s going on now?”

“You still can’t tell? Jay where did you find this guy?”

“She found him at church. Tragedy I know,” said Andy laughing.

We entered the warehouse, Vanessa greeted us kind of unhappily, “Hurry up and get out there, they’re waiting.”

“You’re in a band,” Scott looked at me incredulously.

“Yes, don’t tell my dad. Or Riario.”

“Or Robin, he’ll want to come to every show,” said Vanessa, “Now go,” she added with urgency.

I nodded and told Scott to go out and find a spot as Andy passed me my bass, and yes I play bass, sing and use picks. Our group walked on stage, introduced ourselves to the new faces, apologized for the wait and then started playing. We played 3 sets of our own stuff, I noticed many of my classmates were here tonight and Scott was sitting at the back. We played a couple covers, Billy Idol and Fall Out Boy, and ended our set. We packed up and I went inside to sit with Scott.

“I didn’t know you played,” he said trying to make conversation, or to try not to look dumbfounded.

“Nobody knows I play, except for them,” I said looking out at the people in the warehouse, “just don’t tell anyone.”

“I can do that,” he said.

A friend who works the bar came over to us, “Nice work as usual, Jay.” He stood next to the table and held his hand out for me to shake.

“Thanks, Nico,” I said, “Sorry we threw this at you last second, and then were late.”

“Just play more often and less sporadically and maybe Vanessa will forgive you. Have a good evening,” Nico turned to leave and I looked back at Scott.

“You okay?” 

“Huh?”

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Really? No, I was just thinking of something, is all,” he replied.

I didn’t believe him but I wasn’t going to press him. Later he took me home and helped load up my car with moving boxes as I carefully draped my garment bags on my passenger seat.

“Are we just packing the car or are you going to escape into the night?”

“I’d like to escape,” I said, “but I’m not eighteen, otherwise I’d be out faster than the Flash.”

“Maybe you can?”

“What,” I didn’t know what he was asking, I can’t leave I’m trapped until my birthday.

“You know, leave,” he stated simply as he closed my trunk. He leaned on my car and looked at me, a curious expression in his eyes, “I’ll let you crash at mine until you can move into that apartment. I know that seems weird doesn’t it? Or just super creepy.”

“Maybe fast, is how I would put it,” I told him.

“I mean I’m not asking you to actually move into my place or anything, just giving you an option to stay with me. Since, your dad will probably fire me any ways, he’s already told me to dump you and leave if I value my job. Which I don’t, he can give that other dickwad the job, I don’t want it. I’m not gonna let a cute girl go because my nice paying job is on the line, I’ve got another  lined up anyways; and it pays better than Abstergo, has better benefits, and isn’t as horrible.”

I didn’t say anything for a minute. My father told Scott to dump me, what a shithead! What else has he done that I don’t know about? I was pissed, “You know what? Why the hell not? Sure Scott, I’d love to stay on your couch until next week.”

“Couch? No, my sister’s room is empty, completely cleared out and unoccupied. You can stay there.”

I nodded, “Okay,” I pulled out my keys, “I’ll follow you?”

“Yeah,” he started to walk away.

“Hey,” I called, he turned back around, “Thanks, Scott.”

“Of course, Jay.”

I got in my car and followed Scott’s car to his apartment to stay there until my place is ready and I’m free to move in and do adult-grown-up things, like living in an apartment that’s pretty expensive for being a peice of shit.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing, an awkward meeting at most. It's Jay's finals week too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry, I'm super stuck on writing at the moment don't worry I'm working on it. I might just write other things till the block is gone.

I had been living in our place for awhile now, okay I’ve been here for a month it’s May and almost the end of the school year and I’ve been here since April while Anna and Andy are still moving some stuff around and unpacking. Scott went with my friends and I to the Boardwalk on my birthday, he took me to prom and we eventually stopped showing up to church. I was working on homework and sitting at my new desk while talking with Nico about a visual representation I had to present for my English class final. I had to pick my favorite book that I’ve read in high school and make a visual for it, Nico was explaining to me that I can’t just show up with a shirt that says ‘The Bae Across the Bay’ for my visual of Gatsby. Technically I could if I really wanted to, but he talked me out of it and told me he’d talk to a friend for a drawing reference that I could use to sketch my visual. I continued onto another piece of homework as Nico and I ended our call, Locksley’s study guide for our final exam. It was easy enough, just some dates and events that we would write an essay on in class. I heard a knock at the door and received a text from Scott.

_ ‘Let me in plz?’ _

I got up from the desk and walked down the short hall and to the front door, I also noticed a rather large ball of blanket on the couch watching the resident gamer destroy her enemies one by one, I unlocked the door and let Scott in.

“Hey, I won’t be long I just have to return something,” he said, holding a box.

“Hey,” I looked at the box and raised an eyebrow, “Did I leave an entire box behind?”

“No,” he said, slightly distressed, “You forgot some of your books.”

My eyes widened, I had committed the worst sin, “I left my books there?!”

“Yeah, just like two or three,” he gave the box over to me.

“Two or three books does not weigh that much,” I said, propping the box up momentarily with my knee so I could get a better grip on it, “What the hell is in here?”

“My sister, Reese, found it and thought she could add some more stuff for you to read.”

“Oh,” that’s actually really nice of her, considering we hadn’t met, “Tell her I said thanks and I’ll read them over the summer.”

“I’m sure she’s glad to help,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “How’s the new job?”

“Working customer service is probably a punishment for those in Hell too, now that I think of it. I’m taking an internship over the summer before college, paid, which means I’ll be quitting soon.”

“Good,” he said, his phone went off, “I have to go, Riario needs me for a meeting.”

“Okay,” I said, he kissed my cheek before leaving me with my box of books.

“You two should just fuck already,” yelled Andy from his blanket ball on the couch.

“You should be done with that final already,” I called back as I carried my box to my room.

“We love you,” yelled Anna.

“Yeah, I bet,” I yelled as I closed my door and got back to studying.

The next day the 3 of us had finals in all our classes, guess who needs a retake?


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay wanted a simple day, girl you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted, but hey, I'm here now. To ruin your lives. You're Welcome!  
> xoxo

It’s Summer and we’re all working meaning none of us are really home anymore, I found myself alone in the apartment again. I hung up my work badge on my doorknob and sat at my desk to check emails. I had a few from the school counseling center asking me if I wanted to apply to Columbia, I guess they don’t agree with my break. I’m planning on applying for spring and winter terms so I can get a head start on saving. That’s all. I moved on, Locksley had emailed me:

_ Jay, _

_ We should talk sometime over the Summer about your plans for college, I know a great school you’d like to attend. _

__ -Locksley _ _

 

I decided to take him up on his offer and emailed him back. Once I had finished with my email I sat on my bed and continued reading one of Reese’s books. She lent me her copy of Battle Royale, saying that I should know the OG post apocalyptic children’s fighting ring. So far it’s great, I might even watch the movie they made. There was a knock on the door, I quickly got up to answer it. I looked into the peephole before calling out ‘who is it?’

“I’m a friend of your father’s.”

“I’ve never seen you before.”

“Maybe it’s the distortion, I know we’ve met before, Jay.”

“No we haven’t go or I will call the cops! I don’t even know how you got up here.”

“Jay,” the man on the other side said, I started dialing 9-1-1.

The call was connecting as he started banging on the door. I swiftly ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I grabbed the pair of shoes closest to me in case I needed to run out the fire escape, I wished my neighbors were home too. My combat boots were laced over my jeans and I grabbed my leather jacket. My call finally connected as he started banging on my bedroom door, I ran for the fire escape.

“Nine one one what’s your emergency?”

I stated my address, name, and that I needed help as I climbed the fire escape. There was a noise behind me and I saw the man was chasing me, I told the operator my situation. Just before I reached freedom at the bottom of the escape the man shoved me into the railing. I flipped over the edge.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's having a lovely day isn't she?

My head was swimming, I had double vision as I looked above me. The man was on the fire escape, fighting someone in a hood, my body ached, broken bones probably with dulled pain from the adrenaline. I looked slightly to my left, glimpsed at my phone and then went back to my original placement. I blacked out, came to. The hood swiped his hand left then right, blood gushed from the man’s throat. I blacked out. I heard a voice, deep, unfamiliar, concerned.

“Jay, my name is De-”

I faded in and out of consciousness as he spoke, not catching any of what he said. I think he picked me up. Then sat me down, moved something and put me in his car. At some point there was Rock music, a name I didn’t catch, and, “Get him there… She needs help.”

I saw an overhead lamp, a man, shushed me gently and told me things would be ok, I saw it was Leonardo. I protested, then blacked out again. I came to again, groggily noticed I had been patched up. I tried to sit up but a man in a trench coat with a blue tie and another man with long hair in plaid told me not to, I asked where I was they told me safe. I blacked out again.

I woke again, daylight? There were people quietly talking. I fell back to sleep. I awoke again, it felt later.

“Jay?”

I grumbled? Or was it gurgled, I made a noise.

“Hey, kid,” the voice became clearer, “can you count to ten?”

I slowly counted to ten.

“Can you follow my finger with your eyes?”

I tried to follow the finger my vision blurred and I was dizzy.

“Hm. Grab this,” I tried to reach for whatever it was.

Another voice, “Well?”

“She might be concussed, or she’s dizzy. I’m amazed the fall didn’t fracture her skull.”

The voice I heard after my fall, “I would’ve gotten there sooner if we had known earlier.”

Then I heard Scott, “I wished I had known earlier too, Dean.”

“Scott,” I asked, the dizziness had slowly faded away.

“I’m here Jay.”

The dizziness gone I said, “Yeah, but where,” annoyed.

A body was beside me and I opened my eyes, the light hurting slightly, Scott helped me sit up. It didn’t hurt to breathe and my arm was only lightly bandaged. I looked around me and saw Leonardo, the two guys from earlier, and a guy I didn’t recognize. I shook my confusion, “What the fuck is going on?”

“I told you Robin’s going to have to tell her.”

The guy whose voice I recognized called Dean said, “Shut the hell up Leo. She nearly died and you’re taking bets.”

“Not like she likes me anyways.”

I spoke again, “What’s going on,” I looked to my boyfriend, he stared back slightly scared.

“Maybe Robin should tell her…”

“Tell me what, Scott?”

“Umm…”

“Scott!”

“Don’t look at us she’s your girlfriend,” said the trench coat.

“Thanks Cas,” Scott replied sarcastically.

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it Scott,” Robin walked into the room, I didn’t even hear him. Robin walked over to me and helped me stand up, “We need to talk.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^w^

Robin took me to a balcony to talk, “Your father’s company holds a big secret.”

He looked at me and I nodded my acknowledgement.

“Do you remember the Templars? From class,” more nodding, “There’s an order called the Assassins, too. The Templars and Assassins have been fighting since Ancient Egypt, a secret war between tyranny and freedom. I should tell you now, I’m not as young as I look. Jay, this will sound crazy it always does, but I need you to listen.” Nodding, “Alright,” he continued.

“I was a Templar, during the Third Crusade, I am Robin Hood, of legend. I joined the brotherhood upon my return from the Holy Land. Some of us are born into the Assassins and some join later. I know it sounds crazy, and it doesn’t stop there. When we’re done I’ll have you use an Animus, it’ll make more sense. The Templars eventually created Abstergo, they want to use their Animus technology to find people with special DNA, they’re going after things that would be devastating if they got their hands on them. Our job, my job is to stop them and prevent that from happening. To keep people safe from their control.

“Jay, you’re from a long line of Assassins and Templars, and you’re father is not what he seems. He’d kill you if your DNA wasn’t worth something, and I know it’s your father but nothing is what it seems to be.”

“Prove it,” I said, angry.

“Huh?”

“Fucking prove it, prove what you’re saying to me is true. That my father is some scary monster, and that Abstergo is a boogeyman. Fucking prove it, Robin!”

“Alright, follow me,” he said calmly.

We entered one of the bedrooms of the apartment, an Animus was there. I had seen them in Dad’s office before. There was a girl there sitting at a desk, she had neck length hair that spiked at the ends. “Are we putting her in?”

“Yeah,” Robin told her.

“Sit here Jay, there will be a slight prick and then you’ll plunge into the Animus, think of it as a video game. It’s easier that way.”

I did as she asked and was sent into the Animus, an interface showed up and then something started to play. A man I recognized all too well, my grandfather talking to Robin. Grandad was younger in this, like in the pictures he used to show me.

“Robin, I need you to look after my son, I fear he might end up on the unintended path,” he said.

“Of course, Ron,” Robin said to him.

“I’ll do what I can to keep him away from the Templars but that woman is making it difficult.”

“I understand.”

I went through memory after memory, I knew it was real. My dad and Scott had explained Animus technology to me before. You can manipulate the footage but not until it’s been recorded, and I was looking at my family tree. A chart I studied as a kid, amazed at how far back it went, Robin wasn’t lying. I’m not dreaming and nor am I crazy. I wished I had never known the truth, that I had never asked. The Templars were a different kind of evil, and I wanted no part in that. I wanted to learn the Creed, to fight for what I believe in. I’m afraid of what will happen to me if I don’t.


End file.
